The present invention relates to envelopes and more particularly to a dual pocket, easy opening envelope.
Dual pocket envelopes are used by mailers who wish to physically separate two or more related items which should reach a recipient simultaneously. For example, a corporation may wish to include a proxy statement with an annual report to assure that a stockholder sees the annual report before filling out the proxy statement. Similarly, a mail order company may wish to include a statement with a new catalog while physically separating the two items so that a recipient will not unknowingly set the statement aside with the catalog.
Different types of dual pocket envelopes have been developed for uses such as those described above and for other similar uses. U.S. Pat. No. 3,420,432 discloses a dual pocket envelope fabricated from a single blank of sheet material which has been folded in such a way as to define two envelope pockets. Access to the smaller of the two envelope pockets is gained by means of a tab at one edge of a viewing window. The tab is defined by perforations which diverge from the window toward the edge of the second envelope pocket. To tear this tab away, a recipient must insert a pencil or another similar implement between the window and the underside of the tab and to lift to begin tearing the envelope material along the perforated lines.
The envelope disclosed in this patent provides a partial solution to one of the primary problems with known dual pocket envelopes; namely, how to provide the user access to the contents of the second envelope pocket without severely damaging the portion of the envelope which protects the contents of the first envelope pocket. Other dual pocket envelopes have required that the recipient either open the first envelope pocket or tear the envelope surface at the second pocket to get to the contents of the second envelope pocket. The contents of both the first and second pockets are relatively easily damaged during attempts to open such envelopes. Further, even if the user is able to extract material from the second envelope pocket without damaging the contents of either pocket, the envelope itself may be so mangled that the user may be inclined to destroy it and simply store or file the contents of both pockets together rather than replacing the material in the envelope for purposes of temporary storage or further handling.